


Priority

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Dreams of the Bunny [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: The demon knew even from before the start of her match with the Undead Bride, that her meatsuit would die.A sort of prequel to the Dream Demon / Guardian Demon fics





	Priority

The demon knew even from before the start of her match with the Undead Bride, that her meatsuit would die.

That's always been a flaw with a mortal meatsuit. They're very fragile if you're not careful with how you take care of them..

 

All Rosemary wanted was for her bunny not to have to witness it,

For it would surely damage her mentally.

 

She just wanted to help, Rosemary understands that.

But Rosemary told her many times not to.

 

The undead Bride likes to play with people like that.

And the demon didn't want her bunny to be reduced to this repulsive corpse's little plaything.

 

But Rosemary has an idea.

She won't expend too much energy to appear to her bunny in a dream..

To reassure her bunny that her worries are for naught..

 

To appear in a dream wouldn't take energies from the rebuilding of her meatsuit.

It's perfect.

 

Her charred appearance may be unsettling to the bunny as of now, but hopefully her presence will override and reassure.


End file.
